1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telephonic communication systems. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus to allow a user to initiate the establishment of a call, e.g., a long distance call, from a remote site, through an intermediately called base telephone unit.
2. Background of Related Art
Telephone systems are known. When a user at the home or office wishes to call someone, they may utilize a conventional telephone apparatus located at a home or office (i.e., a base telephone). When away from the home or office, they may utilize a remote telephone such as a pay telephone or a hotel telephone.
As is also known, it is generally common practice for telephone companies to offer low priced telephone service for calls made from the user""s home or office telephone, i.e., where the user has a telephone contract for the provision of telephone service. However, when the user is away from the home or office, it is also general practice for the telephone companies to charge higher or additional fees for a call placed to the same party but from a public or otherwise remote telephone other than their home or office telephone.
FIG. 7 shows two conventional techniques for making a call to a called telephone 12. In particular, when the user is at their home or office, they may place a call to the called telephone 12 directly from a base telephone 70 located in their home or office. This is depicted in FIG. 7 with a dotted line between the base telephone 70 and the called telephone 12. Alternatively, when the user is away from their home or office, they may place a call to the called telephone 12 directly from a remote telephone 10, e.g., a pay phone, hotel telephone, etc.
When a call is placed to the called telephone 12 from the base telephone 70 (e.g., the user""s home or office telephone), telephone charges (e.g., long distance charges) are likely to be at their lowest. However, when the same call to the called telephone 12 is placed from a remote telephone 10, telephone charges such as long distance charges may be higher as compared with the same call being made from the user""s home or office. Thus, calls made from a remote telephone 10 typically cost more than calls made from the user""s base telephone 70 at their home or office.
Moreover, when the user is placing a call from a remote telephone 10, they may not have access to features or information stored in their base telephone 70 at their home or office. For instance, speed dial numbers may be pre-programmed into the base telephone 70 such that the user may not recall the telephone numbers to dial when at the remote telephone 10. Thus, the user must return to the home or office to interrogate the base telephone 70 to determine the information stored therein. This is wasteful of time and effort.
There is a need for eliminating unnecessary charges to a user when placing a call to a called telephone 12 from a remote telephone 10. There is also a need to allow utilization of information and/or features stored in a base telephone, e.g., when away from the home or office.
In accordance with the principles of a first aspect of the present invention, a point-to-point-to-point telephone connection is established with a two-line telephone unit. A point-to-point-to-point telephone call request is received on a first telephone line from a remote telephone. In response to the point-to-point-to-point request, a telephone connection is established with a desired called telephone on a second telephone line. A communication path is established between the first telephone line and the second telephone line, thus forming the point-to-point-to-point telephone connection between the remote telephone and the called telephone with the two-line telephone unit as an intermediary.
In another aspect of the present invention, a telephone connection is established with a remote telephone. A point-to-point-to-point telephone call request is received from the remote telephone. The telephone connection with the remote telephone is terminated, and reestablished on a first telephone line. A telephone connection is established with a desired called telephone on a second telephone line, and the first telephone line is connected with the second telephone line to establish the point-to-point-to-point telephone connection between the remote telephone and the called telephone.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a point-to-point-to-point telephone call request is received from a remote telephone. A first telephone connection is established with the remote telephone on a first telephone line. A second telephone connection is established with a desired called telephone on a second telephone line. A communication path is established between the first telephone line and the second telephone line, forming the point-to-point-to-point telephone connection between the remote telephone and the called telephone with the two-line telephone unit as an intermediary.